The present invention provides an apparatus having a capability for cooling even relatively small electronic or computer components. Presently used cooling apparatus for such equipment usually requires the cooling of entire rooms, spaces or cubicles in which the equipment is to be used and maintained during operation. Obviously, such cooling requires relatively large capacity refrigeration equipment wasting substantial amounts of electrical energy required to supply power to such equipment. The problem with such systems is the inability to direct and concentrate cooling at the specific components to be maintained at the reduced operating temperatures without cooling the surrounding area in which the equipment is housed. Thermoelectric spot cooling devices have limited cooling temperature capabilities and capacities and are relatively inefficient and typically incorporate heavy and/or bulky components for heat transfer. In addition, reject heat is difficult to remove from the area adjacent the cooling load spot.